2 Side of the Same Coin
by ElektraLizzy
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the cliche popular cheerleader party girl at Arkadia High. Lexa Woods is the new girl, cliche badass who has an eye for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke opened one eye and looked at the clock. _8:15_. _Shit, shit, shit._

"CLARKE, WAKE THE FUCK UP! I'M GONNA LEAVE YOUR SORRY ASS IF YOU AREN'T DOWN IN 10." Raven shouted from the kitchen.

"Raven! Language!" Another voice yelled from across the house.

"Sorry Mrs G" Raven mumbled.

Clarke shot up from bed and threw on some clothes, then quickly applying some makeup and brushed her teeth. She had to look good today, it was the first day back. She grabbed her pom poms and cheerleader outfit from her closet and shoved it in her bag. Then ran downstairs, hoping to not trip on anything on the way down which would make her later than she already was.

"I'M COMING. I'M COMING. HOLD ON"

Clarke ran into the kitchen to grab a few cereal bars which she knew she would definitely need during the rest of the day and then sped out of the house, slamming the door behind her and rushed into the car.

Raven stared at Clarke for a few seconds in the car before bursting out in laughter. Clarke stared in shock and bewilderment when she realised the time.

"Raven, hurry up, why are you laughing? We're late."

Raven was now wiping the tears from her face from laughing too much when she said,

"Sorry Clarke, but we're actually half an hour early."

"RAVEN!" Clarke practically screeched.

"You _slap_ are _slap_ the most _slap_ infuriating _slap_ person in the world!"

"But you know you love me." Raven wiggled her eyebrows somewhat charmingly.

"Fine, yes I do but still. Ugh"

"See, now you have time to eat your cereal bars in the car." Raven debated whilst Clarke munched on her bars greedily.

Raven started up the car and began their journey to school.

"ANYA, hurry up. Stop doing your makeup. You've been in the bathroom for 20 minutes now. I want to be at my new school on time." Lexa whined from outside the bathroom. Lexa was already dressed since 6am as she wanted to make a good impression on her first day, even though that probably wouldn't matter as she already had the badass, full of trouble reputation.

"Lexa, it's fine. Jaha won't care, he won't even notice if you aren't on the dot there at 8:30."

"Whatever. It's not like I care about school anyways." She looked in the mirror and put on her leather jacket and boots. Lexa sighed, she did care about school but it's not like school ever cared about her.

She knew she was a trouble kid, even from the beginning. Ever since her mum died when she was 8, she would get into fights and she always came back with bruises and scratches at least a few times a month. She was actually a good kid but she just felt misunderstood and it equalled into getting into a lot of fights. She jumped around schools because of that. The only school she had ever felt that she fit into was Trikru High, when she met Costia, but that was over and she needed to move on.

"Lexa, go ahead without me. I might be a while and anyways Lincoln will be there. I'll meet you for lunch." As soon as those words left Anya's mouth, Lexa was out the door with her helmet in her hand and turning on her motorbike with her key. It spluttered to life and within minutes she was gone.

"Bell!" Clarke raced over and jumped into his arms.

"Princess, I missed you." Clarke laughed as Bellamy spun her in his arms. "Octavia couldn't stop whining the whole holiday about how much she missed you guys."

Clarke was starving, she had eaten through those cereal bars like they were nothing. At least now she could finally eat lunch after all those classes. She was happy to see all her friends after the long summer break. Well she was still entertained with Raven there to accompany her all summer long.

Raven and Clarke have been best friends since they were 5 years old ever since Raven pushed Murphy down for teasing Clarke about her art. Ever since then, Clarke and Raven stuck together, even when Raven's mother was abusive and using her for drugs, Clarke was stuck to Raven like glue and especially when Abby had adopted the 10-year-old Raven into the Griffin family, they were sisters. An unbreakable bond.

Raven helped Clarke through the bad times of Finn's breakup and cheating and cleaned Clarke up and made sure she didn't get into any trouble at night when Party Girl Griffin came alive. They were there for each other, always and forever.

Then at the age of eleven, they were complete when they found Octavia and both fell in love with the sweet bubbly girl who lived next door with her funny older brother who they later befriended as Bellamy.

"Guys, find a table and start eating, you must be starving. I'll be back in a sec. I'm getting lunch."

Lexa wasn't very hungry. When she had first walked into Arkadia High, she heard whispers and people talking all around her. She was sick of it. She wanted to shout at them to shut up and mind their own business before Anya came out of nowhere and put her arm around her shoulder, telling her to calm down.

Now at lunch it wasn't very different but at least Anya was giving her the rundown of the place.

"Ok so Lexa listen up, this is important. If you're not going to listen to me at least remember to this. Jaha is a pushover. Kane is strict but fair, just don't get on his bad side. There are a few people in this school which you need to look out for. The jerks who are Murphy and Finn. Don't talk to Jasper very much, he is known for selling drugs and getting high all the time since he's reeling from the death of his girlfriend, Maya. I still don't know how he hasn't been kicked out yet. Then there's Monty, a nice guy, he's our main source of alcohol." Anya looked around before she continued.

"Then there are _them_." Anya pointed out a table where 3 people were sitting, a guy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes, a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes and a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were all stunning.

"Don't stare Lexa."

"Who are they?" Lexa questioned.

"The guy is Bellamy Blake. He's the most popular guy in school, known for throwing the best parties in the century. He's the brother of Octavia, the one with blue eyes. He's crazy protective of her so don't start anything. The other girl is Raven, she is crazy clever, probably a genius but I heard that her mother was a druggie and she was adopted into the Griffins family."

"Griffins?" Lexa questioned again. She was quite intrigued by all this new information.

"Oh yes and last not least, Party Girl Griffin. Well Clarke Griffin. She is the most popular girl in school, cheerleader and model student but party girl by night. I think there were rumours about her ex boyfriend, Finn cheating on her and that's when she became Party Girl Griffin. Just try not to get mixed up with them. Too much drama, not that I can imagine it anyways."

"Thanks" Lexa shrugged, trying not to show how interested she really was from all Anya had just told her. Anya then guided Lexa to the lunch queue.

Clarke put down her tray next to the cutlery section, her tray contained a hamburger and fries and Clarke couldn't stop grinning over the smell of the food about to satiate her hunger. She then proceeded to walk over to her friends who were waving to her when she was suddenly hit on her left side and fell to the floor with someone on top of her. Even with the difficulty of breathing since the person who had knocked her to the ground was squashing her lungs, she couldn't help to lock eyes with her perpetrator. Clarke couldn't help think that she was gorgeous, luscious lips, silky waves of brown locks and sparkling green eyes. But she couldn't think about that right now when her food was obviously ruined and on the floor.

In what seemed like seconds, the girl scrambled off her. Clarke got up from the floor groaning and realised that the cafeteria was completely silent waiting to see what was about to break out. Then Clarke remembered that she was mad. "WHAT THE FUCK."

"Shit, Shit. Sorry. I didn't see you." Lexa replied casually, trying not to seem like she was mesmerised by this girl's beauty and that she may or may not have stumbled into her because she was focusing on her too much. But inside, Lexa was panicking and she felt like her brain was having a shit storm.

"Princess what happened?"

Clarke just stared at the girl who knocked her over.

Octavia then lost her cool and went over to Lexa and shoved her, "Why the fuck did you push Clarke down!"

Oh so this girl has a name Lexa thought to herself. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Oh shit, Clarke Griffin. No wonder the whole cafeteria was silent. Lexa wanted to slap herself, how had she in the first day of school managed to stir all this up. Just wait until Anya kills her.

Lexa then glared at this girl called Octavia. "She should have been looking." Lexa heard some _oohhhhs_ from the growing crowd but ignored it.

"Octavia, stop, it's fine. I'll just eat my cereal bars." Clarke said, trying not to cause anymore problems. She was pissed at this girl but didn't want any trouble.

"Clarke, you already ate all your cereal bars." Raven piped in.

"I know, it's alright, just let it go." Clarke sighed and walked away, pissed at herself that she only brought just enough money for lunch today. Bellamy caught up to her, "Princess, you alright. Did she hurt you? If I hadn't finished my food, I would have given you mine."

Clarke was in awe of how sweet Bellamy was to her. "Thanks Bell, but I'm fine, I only fell. I'm going to be on the bleachers if you need me."

Lexa looked at Clarke walking away, being comforted by Bellamy Blake. Then she saw Octavia giving her daggers and glares from across the room. Lexa felt bad, especially that because of her, Clarke Griffin wouldn't eat lunch that day. _Shit shit shit_. Lexa knew she had to do something. Fuck the badass façade. She didn't care at this moment.

She then looked at her food on the floor and had an idea. There was still an hour left of lunch so she still had time.

Clarke sat on the bleachers, drawing when she smelt the waft of food. She was still starving and even more regretting taking more money out that day. Then what surprised Clarke was the sound of someone clearing their throat next to her.

Clarke looked up and saw the girl that had knocked her down with a tray of food. With two hamburgers and some fries.

"Hi, I'm Lexa Woods. Nice to meet you." The girl outstretched her hand and Clarke took it, shaking her hand.

"Clarke Griffin."

Lexa looked sheepishly at the ground. "Look, I'm really sorry about before. I-err got you lunch it that helps. I have 2 hamburgers to make up for the one on the floor."

Lexa kept looking down, expecting Clarke to reject her when Clarke patted the space next to her and Lexa sat down.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I probably won't be able to eat the second hamburger so do you want to sit here with me and share it?"

Clarke was offering the olive branch and Lexa gladly took it.

"Okay." Lexa scooted closer to Clarke since the tray sat on both of their legs. Lexa's heart was racing. She thought the blonde was beautiful, with shining blue eyes, so kind and welcoming.

Clarke decided to speak up, "I haven't really seen you before. Are you new?"

"Uhh, yes I am. I recently just…transferred from Trikru High."

"Cool, umm what do you do usually?"

To say Lexa was nervous was an understatement. "Recently I have been practising to become a cop or a lawyer. I'm not really sure yet."

 _Hmm, interesting. Something must have happened to have those two goals in mind or she is just really righteous._ Clarke thought to herself.

"Why those two, surely they are quite different?"

"Well Clarke," Lexa said popping the 'k', "that is quite open to interpretation. You might say that a cop is different because they are out in the streets and doing physical work whereas the lawyer is sitting down safely in court and verbally working to keep people safe. But in fact they are both working towards the same goal but both have different approaches to it and they both work well as justice cannot be served just with one and not the other."

Clarke felt like Lexa had just opened her eyes to a new perspective.

"I have never thought about it that way, I thought that they were both completely different jobs. Thank you for showing me that. I like to draw and I love all things art but I would like to be a doctor so I can save and change people's lives."

Clarke wondered why she was telling Lexa, a stranger so much and vice versa but in her presence she felt comfortable and at ease with sharing her thoughts.

Clarke took her books and walked to the car where Raven was waiting for her.

"You know that girl that knocked you over, she's Lexa Woods. She scary badass, and was kicked out of her old school for vandalising or setting it on fire I heard. She even rides a motorbike and everything!"

"Raven, don't worry. I met Lexa. And besides, everyone rides a motorbike nowadays, like at least 5 people at school are. You are just over exaggerating and I think she seems nice."

"That's what they all say."

"What are you talking about Raven."

"All the victims, that's what they all say."

"Raven, you watch way too many horror and detective films."

"ALEXANDRIA WOODS. Get here right now!"

Lexa groaned and stalked downstairs to where Anya was waiting for her with her arms crossed. "U know you are only a year older than me, you don't have to fill in for mum."

Ever since their mum died, when they were eight, Anya had always felt the need to scold Lexa when she's done something wrong.

"What is it now?" Lexa sighed.

"What is this I hear about you pushing Clarke Griffin over and then punching her."

"Whoa, what! People have obviously spread this around wrongly."

"Yeah, that better be."

"I only bumped into Clarke accidently at lunch and her lunch may have gone everywhere but I didn't punch her! I-err made up for it when I brought her another lunch later and we talked."

"Hmm. At least you aren't on the bad side of Clarke Griffin & co." Then Anya proceeded to make herself a sandwhich.

A week had passed since Clarke and Lexa shared lunch on the bleachers and Clarke couldn't keep her mind off of Lexa Woods. "Lexa this, Lexa that, oh Lexa's so amazing, she wants to be a cop, oh and she wants to be a lawyer." Raven complained. "Shut up Raven."

"Now you see, why are you talking about Lexa when you can have the real prize of Anya. Oh now that is some fine booty, those long legs." Raven munched on her crisps.

"Raven, you do know that Anya is in the year above us and she has never glanced your way before. But Bellamy can probably introduce you guys since Lincoln, is her cousin. "Without warning, Raven grabbed Clarke's phone and sprinted off to the bedroom and where she made countless calls to Bellamy begging to introduce them somehow. After many relentless days, Bellamy finally gave in.

Anya was carrying her books to her next class when suddenly Bellamy approached her along side with Lincoln and Raven. "Hey Anya..." Lincoln said suspiciously. "This is Bellamy as you might know and this is Raven."

Raven stuck out her hand for Anya to shake, which was a bit strange but Anya accepted nonetheless. As soon as her hand touched Raven, she felt herself being pulled in towards her and Raven whispered huskily in her ear, "Hey, the word of the night is legs. How about later you come over and I can help you spread the word?"

Anya was surprised at this sudden revelation and slightly turned on to say the least. "Raven, you are just going to have to try harder than that to score this." Anya gestured to herself and walked away.

As Anya walked away, Raven licked her lips as the sight, "oh I will, get ready." She muttered to herself.

That next day Raven kept 'bumping' into Anya and whispering lines into her ears. "Oh Anya, you do know your ass looks lonely without my hands on it." Anya chuckled at her creative extent and walked away. "I hope you have pet insurance because I'm going to destroy your pussy." Anya had to suck her breath in that comment as she tried to conceal how much she was actually getting aroused by Raven's words.

The last one that really set Anya off was when Anya was about to open her car door and Raven slammed it shut and grabbed her waist. The action made Anya's breath hitch and Raven sure noticed it. "Are you sure your name isn't Katniss because you are starting an uprising in my district." Anya couldn't take it anymore, she looked at Raven's kissable lips and just went for it. She latched on hungrily and moaned as their kiss deepened. She pinned Raven to the car door and was lucky that it was the end of school and no one was in the car park.

When they reached up for air, Raven giggled and Anya couldn't keep a straight face, as Raven's lips were swollen and her laugh was infectious that in no time both were laughing and giggling for no apparent reason.

Clarke walked out to the patio to continue her drawing when she saw Raven hop out of Anya's car and give her a goodbye kiss. Clarke just stared, mouth wide open.

"Hey princess, don't let those flies get in your mouth." Clarke snapped her mouth shut but then proceeded to ask Raven tons of questions.

"What…? How…? You're so lucky… I hate you."

Raven just chuckled, "Princess, if you really want something, you just have to go and take it. You can't afford to wait, especially that they will be snatched up by someone else soon enough."

"Wise words Raven, why don't I listen to you more often?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Clarke and Lexa last spoke to each other with only a few longing looks shared between them. "Clarke! are you on for tonight?"

"What do you mean Octavia?" Octavia sighed, "Clarke, remember the four of us are going to that house party near Madison Lane. You have to come, please. I'm going to see if I can finally get some of Lincoln and Raven will be going, probably in hopes of seeing Anya again. Come on, it will be fun."

Clarke closed her locker and turned to face Octavia. "I still can't believe how long you've had this ongoing crush on Lincoln for. Ever since he became best friends with Bellamy some like what…6 years ago! You haven't had eyes for anyone since. But I'm sorry, I can't come tonight, I'm-err studying." Clarke in truth didn't really feel like socialising and it wouldn't really hurt to revise some more.

That day, Clarke was bored out of her mind. During her chemistry lesson, Mr. Kane had called her out on not focusing or listening. "Clarke, please pay attention. I am disappointed, this isn't like you." Clarke frowned at that and immediately said, "Sorry sir, I'm just feeling out of it today."

Whereas Lexa had a different approach, since Lexa was naturally clever, she could just not listen at all in class and then when it came to the exams, she just had to lock herself in her room for a day and maybe a night to study. In Jaha's class she really couldn't be bothered and she put her feet up on the desk not listening to a word he said. "Lexa Woods! Please take your feet off the desk." Lexa just shrugged casually in response and fiddled with a pen. She began click the pen repetitively just to piss off Jaha. "I will only ask this one more time young lady, take your feet off the desk!" Lexa just shrugged and saw on how Jaha's face just went redder until he exclaimed, "Get out of my lesson. Detention on Friday afternoon."

With just the reaction she wanted, Lexa leapt out of her seat and walked down the empty hallway.

On the way to the bathroom, she bumped into Lincoln. "Lexa, do I even want to know why you are here?" Lexa shrugged. "Not really, what about you? Why is Mr Goody Two Shoes here?"

Lincoln raised his posture before saying, "I'm actually on my way to help the little kids."

"Of course you are." Lexa muttered under her breath.

"Lexa, there's a house party tonight at 7 nearby. Please tell me you will come. At least you can meet new friends?"

"Whatever, fine"

Clarke made her way to the bathroom stalls after a long tiresome day at school when she was stopped by a hand, pushing her to one side of the empty hallway.

"Finn."

"Clarke, nice to see you. I've been thinking about us; you know before the summer break. I was thinking on how we can maybe forget everything that happened and start over?"

Clarke scoffed, "Nice try Finn. I am never going to get back with you. After you cheated on me so many times, what do you expect."

"Well Clarke, it's not like you're special or anything. I can just get any other girl with the snap of my fingers. Stop acting like you have a choice, you are a slut and always will be. No one will ever want you the way I did. You are fat and worthless. Who would ever want you?" Finn prodded at Clarke's belly and thighs before walking away.

Clarke ran to the bathroom and leaned against the walls. She was lucky that she was alone and no one could hear her sobbing. All of her memories rushed back.

 _"_ _Baby, you know you are lucky that someone like me wants someone like you. You need to lose some weight. Sure your ass is fine but you stomach and thighs are not great. Look at these girls." Finn picked up a magazine and showed a few pictures of skinny photo shopped supermodels. "Why can't you be like them? Huh?"_

Clarke sobbed even harder and she began to stumble her way towards the stall, feeling sick.

 _"_ _Clarke, turn your leg and face the wall, I can't look at your belly and finish off. It's very off putting." Clarke looked at the wall and cried silent tears._

Clarke never really realised why she stayed with Finn all that time. She didn't realise how much of an unhealthy relationship it was. She only felt pathetic and worthless. Finn had drilled that into her skull. No one else knew about it, she seemed fine on the outside but inside she was trapped and unable to call for help.

 _"_ _Finn, please don't go. Stay with me a little while longer, you can go to buy groceries or movies later." She grabbed his arm to try and pull him back. Finn turned to face her and backhanded her, which caused Clarke to fall to the floor, clutching her cheek. Finn immediately reached out to Clarke on the floor, whispering how he wouldn't ever do that again and how stupid it was and how he wasn't thinking. But that was the first of many to come._

It was only till the end of school when something finally happened.

 _Clarke knew she had to wear a long sleeved top to school today. She now knew how to hide it well. No one knew._

 _"_ _Raven, stop tickling me. It hurts!" Raven suddenly stopped but not because of those words. Clarke froze, hoping that Raven had not seen, hoping that Raven had not seen the marks, hoping Raven had not seen how she had been used as a human canvas, littered with bruises from her neck to her waist._

 _"_ _Clarke…" Raven started, looking warily._

 _"_ _Raven, it's um nothing. I just bumped into a table." Clarke immediately pushed her shirt down from where Raven was looking._

 _As Clarke tried to leave, Raven grabbed her and in one swift motion, pulled Clarke's top up to fully see the extent of the damage. Tears flowed down Clarke's face as Raven gasped at the spectacle._

 _"_ _Who did this to you?"_

 _With no answer, Raven asked again._

 _"_ _WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU" Raven seethed._

Raven had saved her, Clarke owed everything to Raven. Without her, Clarke probably wouldn't have realised how bad it had actually gone. Without Raven, Clarke wouldn't have the courage to break up with Finn. That summer Party Girl Griffin was born; she was the life of the party.

Clarke felt sick, she immediately threw up in the bathroom stall and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She needed to forget, just for a while at least. Time to change plans.

Lexa walked into the house which was blaring music through the rood. Wearing her leather studs and black jeans, she looked around for anyone that she knew. Lexa headed straight towards Anya and Lincoln who were now conversing with Octavia and Raven.

"ANYA, LINCOLN, HI" She shouted through the loud music.

"HI, GLAD YOU CAME." Lincoln shouted.

"WHAT" Lexa couldn't make out what Lincoln was saying as the music was so loud.

"I SAID, I'M GLAD YOU CAME"

"OH, THANKS"

Lexa looked over to where Anya was sitting on the couch with Raven's arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

Then Lexa looked around further but then abruptly stopped when she saw a flash of blonde hair. She walked closer to check if it was Clarke. It was indeed Clarke, lying down on a desk, letting someone take a body shot off her. Lexa wished she was the one taking a body shot off her but then stopped herself, in fear of thinking too much about it.

After a few long minutes, Clarke got up and stumbled towards Lexa, "Hey there gurl. You're looking hella fine."

Lexa was lost for words. "See you around." Then Clarke winked at Lexa and disappeared into the crowds.

Clarke felt light headed and dizzy as she left Lexa. She wondered how she had the courage to say that but then realised it was obviously the alcohol and in normal circumstances, she probably wouldn't be brave enough to do it. Clarke felt hot and she needed some air, so she went outside through the back door to an empty alleyway. She walked to the brick wall and leaned against it until she felt more grounded.

Clarke began to make her way back to the back door so she could get back to the party but was interrupted when it suddenly burst open, revealing a slightly drunk Finn and a grinning Murphy.

"Hey Princess, there you are. We've been looking for you." Finn took an advancing step towards Clarke as he pinned her against the wall. "Finn, stop please." Clarke tried to struggle against him, but it was to no use as she was very drunk and her muscles were considerably weaker than his. "Not so tough now is you?" Finn taunted.

Finn slapped, punched and kicked Clarke to lessen the struggle against him.

Then Finn signalled to Murphy who approached them with an evil glint in his eye.

Murphy came behind Clarke and with one hand held both her arms behind her back in place and with the other hand he covered her mouth as she tried to scream but to no avail, they came out as muffles.

Lexa needed some fresh air, it was so much to take in all at once. "Hey guys, I'm going to go outside for a bit. Which way?"

Bellamy pointed with his hand to the left hand side. "Backdoor, hold on we should get some fresh air too, we'll come out too in a few."

Lexa walked towards the backdoor.

Finn tore at Clarke's dress when it refused to give, it left her only wearing her bra and parts of the dress material torn up while most of the outfit was already on the cold wet alleyway floor. Clarke tried to move and squirm but Murphy was tightly holding her in place.

"See Princess, no one will ever want you."

Tears started to stream down her face as she realised what he was about to do. Finn reached down and undid his belt and began to unzip his zipper when the backdoor suddenly burst open revealing Lexa.

Lexa looked to her left and saw a gut wrenching sight, she saw Clarke held down by Murphy and Finn positioning himself to rape her. Clarke's clothes were torn and tattered on the ground, and she was silently crying out for help.

Lexa saw red, she immediately approached Finn and punched him square in the jaw, repetitively until he backed away from Clarke. Murphy stayed firmly in his position with his hands on Clarke and as Lexa was about to punch him, she felt legs sweeping under and she fell towards the ground. She yelped out in pain as she landed badly onto her arm and she heard a sickening crack. She knew her arm was broken. As Lexa tried to stand back up she heard a loud noise behind her.

"Hey guys, it's this wa—" Bellamy said.

He saw the same sight as what Lexa had seen and immediately leapt into action. Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln came out behind him and once they realised the situation they joined Bellamy into kicking the shit out of Finn and rescuing Clarke from Murphy's clutches.

Finn was on the floor groaning with Murphy besides him. They were held down by Lincoln and Octavia who were waiting since Raven had just called the police. Clarke shivering and tears were rolling down her face. "Lexa, are you ok?"

"Clarke, I'm fine. You should be worrying about yourself. I just broke my arm but it's happened many times before." Everyone was silent as Lexa asked this next question.

"Clarke, did Finn…did he…"

"I-err, no he….err didn't manage to. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened…." Clarke burst into tears. "Thank you Lexa" she managed to say in-between sobs.

Lexa noticed that Clarke was shivering and wearing barely any clothes.

"Here, take my jacket." Lexa took off her leather jacket, trying to hide the pain of taking it off her broken arm.

"Thank you Lexa, you shouldn't have."

"You stupid son of a bitch." Raven spat in Finn's face and she kicked Murphy in the stomach.

A few minutes later they heard the police sirens and heard the officers approaching along with some paramedics.

"Hi, what seems to be the problem."

Bellamy spoke up, "Sir, my friend here has been sexually assaulted by those two boys. If it weren't for her, she would have been raped."

Immediately they took action and Finn and Murphy were handcuffed and put into the police cars. The police officer took in the sight of Clarke and motioned, "Come here, love"

Clarke stumbled forward but she suddenly felt dizzy but felt a pair of arms holding her and then she felt the darkness engulf her.

Lexa saw Clarke stumble and as she was about to fall, she reached out and caught her with her arms. Even though it was excruciating to catch her with one broken arm, she did it anyways. When Clarke fell unconscious, she was helped and carried away by the paramedics in stretchers.

Octavia called out to her, "Lexa, you should go with the paramedics. Your arm is broken." As soon as one of the paramedics heard that her arm was broken, she quickly saw 3 paramedics racing to her with a stretcher in hand. They refused to let her move until she was lying onto the stretcher.

After that, they were both carried away, along to the sirens in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up to the sound of machines beeping. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. Her whole body ached, she didn't want to move any of her limbs, she groaned.

"Clarke?" She heard a familiar voice and when she looked to the right, she saw Lexa lying on the bed next to hers, with a cast around her arm. "Wha—what happened to you, why are you here?"

"Well I kinda broke my arm and there was not enough space in the hospital so that's why we are sharing a room. The nurses are quite aggressive ya know, they threatened to tie me to the bed if I tried to get out." Lexa chuckled at her comment and Clarke smiled brightly at her. "Oh and the others have just gone to eat lunch, they've been waiting here all night. Your mum was worried sick and she kept ranting off about something but I forgot. Are you okay?"

Clarke looked down at her hospital gown and saw the bruises forming on her legs, arms, torso and she was scared to even look at her reflection, let alone the bruises on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some bruises. Nothing I can't handle. Thank you Lexa, I really mean it. Thank you so much. I owe you so much. I can- I can't imagine what would have happened if not for you, I can'-"

"Clarke, stop. Don't worry about it, okay? Just remember, we are fine. Both of us are fine. You are fine and even though we may not know each other very well, I will be here to help you every step of the way if you want."

"Okay" Clarke whispered feebly.

"CLARKE CLARKE. Are you okay, oh my gosh, oh my god." Abby came running frantically towards Clarke, pulling her into a giant hug. "I'm okay Mum. You're kinda hurting me." Clarke winced. Abby immediately pulled back, she looked towards Lexa, "I cannot thank you enough for what you did for Clarke. Clarke's friends told me everything." Lexa nodded sincerely at Abby. Abby looked once more to Clarke before saying, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Finn will be locked up for what he did."

….

A few days had passed since the incident and Lexa got to know Clarke's friends as Clarke and her became much closer. Lexa hadn't seen her parents since the incident and were sure that they wouldn't be back for a few days as they were on a vacation. They had been texting each other all the time and constantly flirting.

 **(Unknown Number):** Hey, this is Lexa, Lexa Woods if you remember me. This is my number, I may or may not have nicked your number from Raven ;)

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Hello Lexa, Lexa Woods. I think I would remember the name of the person who just saved my life only 3 days ago. This is Clarke, Clarke Griffin ;)

 **Badass Chick:** You look good in that shirt ;)

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** What? How do you know what I'm wearing if you're not even here?

 **Badass Chick:** All the more reason for me to come over and find out ;)

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Do you smell the upsexy at school or is it just me?

 **Badass Chick:** What? Smell the what?

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Upsexy…

 **Badass Chick:** What's upsexy?

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Nothing much, u? ;)

 **Badass Chick:** Oh I see what you did there, that was a good one ;)

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Ikr aha

 **Badass Chick:** U coming to school tomorrow?

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Nah, my mum is forcing me to stay back at least another few days to 'cope' with what happened and also I'm aching all over and I probably don't want to show up at school looking like this :(

 **Badass Chick:** Ur beautiful just the way you are ;)

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Thank you Lexa, what about you?

 **Badass Chick:** Well my mum said that I don't have to come in if I'm not feeling it yet so I might just have to stay back and keep you company ;) I can look after you, as promised.

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Yes, I would like that very much, has anyone told you that you are a true gentlewoman ;)

 **Badass Chick:** I'm hurt… my rep is breaking :( aha

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** So…can you come over to mine at 1?

 **Badass Chick:** I would if I knew where you live Clarke

 **Blue-eyed Beauty:** Oh yes, sorry about that I forgot. 59 Hartford Drive, Midtent Avenue.

 **Badass Chick:** Nb ;)

…

 _Ding Dong._ Lexa pressed the bell and waited patiently for someone to open the door. After a few minutes, Lexa heard some noises and clattering sounds and a certain someone saying, "Oh shit."

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a very dishevelled Clarke.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So are you going to let me in?" Lexa smirked.

"Oh my gosh sorry, yes of course." Clarke scrambled to open the door fully but nearly tripped in the process.

Lexa stepped into Clarke's massive house and stared in awe, there were 3 floors with at least 5 bedrooms. Lexa spoke before realising what she said, "Why is your house so big?"

Clarke stared at the ground, "Oh um because well my dad died last year…"

"I'm sorry" Lexa immediately regretted her question.

"..and well we couldn't bear to leave the house and Raven was staying with us anyways because we've adopted her since her mum ya know..and we have so many bedrooms because my dad used to say that we would always have an open door so if anyone wants to or needs help, they can stay with us."

"Clarke, that's really amazing."

"If you ever need to, you can definitely stay with us. My mum would be more than pleased since ever since the incident she can't keep gushing about how wonderful and amazing you are." Clarke nervously looked at the ground.

"Clarke, are you sure that it's your mum saying that or is it you?" Lexa smirked playfully.

"Um, well both actually." Clarke blushed.

"And thank you for the offer but I hope that I won't have to take you up on it."

…..

A few hours into the movie marathon, Lexa felt herself inching closer to Clarke until their thighs brushed. Their eyes met briefly at the interaction and Lexa felt her cheeks reddening. Clarke smiled warmly and continued to watch the movie. Whereas Lexa had no clue what the movie was about even though she had been watching it for 3 hours already but it wasn't a matter of what she was watching but more who she was watching, Clarke was her movie. Watching her facial expressions, the way her face scrunched up at a gory scene.

And the way Clarke jumped at a scary part in the movie and held Lexa's hand.

Clarke was comfortable at holding Lexa's hand so both of them locked hands throughout the rest of the 7-hour movie marathon.

Lexa knew that she should leave soon but couldn't to bring herself to as she couldn't stop watching Clarke so she decided to stay just a bit longer. That squabble in her head kept repeating and she decided on the former till she drifted off to sleep leaning on Clarke's shoulder.

….

Clarke opened her eyes and yawned, she wondered what she was doing on the couch with a blanket on her but then saw a flash of brown hair. _Wait what. Who? Oh my gosh, Lexa must have fallen asleep last night._

She stared in awe on how beautiful Lexa was, she looked at her sleeping face and ran her fingers through her long silky locks.

"Clarke, Lexa wake the fuck up. It's already 12!"

"Raven, language."

"Sorry Mama G."

Lexa suddenly jolted up, first not recognising her surroundings until she saw Clarke. Lexa smiled before realising that she had slept over and knew that she was in deep shit. But then she realised that her parents were still abroad and she was safe. _Phew._ She was about to text Anya when she saw that her phone had died.

"Hey Clarke, can I use your charger. My phone died."

"Yeah sure."

"Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's alright, there's been worse. Once Raven slept on me and drooled on my shoulder."

"Hey! No fair!" Raven shouted from the kitchen.

Lexa just laughed.

When Abby walked in, Lexa's posture already straightened and Lexa stood up immediately to greet her.

"Good morning, Mrs Griffin." Lexa stuck out her hand to shake but then Abby pulled Lexa into a crushing hug, making sure to be wary of her broken arm.

"No need for formalities Lexa, call me Mama G and seeing by last night, I think it is an appropriate name." Abby wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as Lexa turned beet root red.

"Mum!" Clarke shouted, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Clarkey, I couldn't resist, you guys looked so cute sleeping there. I had to take some pictures."

"Mum!" Clarke groaned.

"LEXA" Raven shouted from the kitchen as she ran in.

"Why the fuck is Anya texting me like crazy on how she can't find you?"

"Language Raven."

"Oh right, sorry Mama G."

"What?" Lexa asked surprised. Anya was never usually that worried unless…. _shit._ Lexa turned as pale as a ghost, she was nearly trembling.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Lexa, are you alright?"

"Umm yeah I'm fine. I gotta go."

Lexa sprinted out the door. "Wait, Lexa your pho-ne"

…

As Lexa approached her house, she stealthily tried to sneak in and when she silently clicked the door shut, she turned around with her parent's eyes intently watching her, they were fuming. She could nearly see the smoke come out of her ears.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME LAST NIGHT! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM AGAIN!?"

"I broke it." Lexa timidly whispered.

 _Smack!_

Lexa felt a stinging pain across her cheek. She looked up to her mum's raging face.

 _Smack!_

She felt another pain across the same cheek, _that was definitely gonna bruise._

"You stupid child! You are always getting into fights and you never care about anything! God knows what you were doing last night."

"Mum, it's not what you think. I was with this girl and she was being assaulted so I helped her but I got my arm broken in the process. I swear."

"OH YOU SWEAR NOW? I SWEAR THIS. I SWEAR THAT. ALL LIES. As if you would help someone other than yourself." Indra screeched.

"No Mum, Dad, she's telling the truth. I was there." Indra and Gustus turned around to see Anya defending Lexa.

"BULLSHIT. You know what, I've had enough of this, you constantly getting into fights, coming back blue and black and now you're lying to me!? At least before you had the decency to tell me the truth, no matter how bad it was! I can't take it anymore. Get out. Pack your things and get out."

"What?" Lexa whispered. _What am I going to do, I'm getting kicked out of my own house. Fuck._

"Mum this isn't fair! Dad!" Anya pleaded.

They both ignored her, "Shut up or you'll end up with her."

Lexa stormed upstairs to grab her stuff. She packed some things into her backpack and as she was leaving with tears in her eyes, Anya pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Lexa. Here." Anya shoved £50 into her hands and left. Anya was never one for goodbyes.

Lexa turned back at the house she once called home and wandered down the street. _Where am I going to go? Fuck._ Then she remembered Clarke. _Clarke, I'll go to her. Oh no where's my phone, what's her address again? 34 Harpland Street, no that's not right, 67 Hantlard Street. Oh no. Shit._

 _Where am I going to go? It's Saturday, I won't be able to reach anyone for another 2 nights. Where am I going to stay?_

It was beginning to get dark and Lexa noticed an empty park bench. She was grateful she brought a blanket in her backpack. She shivered. _This is going to be a rough night.._

 _…_


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa was shivering, _stupid park bench, why did it have to have such open slits. It's so damn cold._ She squinted her eyes and saw a figure approaching, she couldn't see much as the park lights were very dim. _Not again._ Lexa had already been hassled since looked like an easy target. Young girl all by herself, broken arm, park bench. That said more than enough but luckily she had hidden Anya's money well so she only got slightly roughed up. It must have

"Lexa?" She leaned up at the familiar voice.

"LEXA!"

"Clarke?" Clarke immediately sat down next to the brunette moving her hands up and down Lexa's arms in order to warm the shivering girl up. Suddenly Lexa burst into tears. She had never felt so vulnerable, so exposed before but for some reason she felt comfortable with Clarke which made her sob even harder.

"Shhs Lexa shhhs, you're okay, I've got you." Lexa threw herself into Clarke's arms, Lexa as she was growing up was never treated with such gentleness and such kindness before, her family always believed in the tough love mantra so she had never been shown so much affection before.

"What happened?"

"I got kicked- _sniffle-_ out Clarke. My parents didn't believe me about how I broke my arm and- _sniffle-_ they didn't believe me on what I was doing last night." Lexa looked at her feet, "I guess it was my fault, I was always getting into fights so they wouldn't know what to believe. I'm such a shit person."

"No, don't you ever think that. If they can't see that you're telling the truth and if they can't see how much of an amazing person you are then it's their loss. And you, are NOT a shit person. I think you are a wonderful amazingly awesome breath-taking person."

Lexa giggled. "Say that again."

"I Clarke Griffin, think that Lexa Woods is the most wonderful amazingly awesome breath-taking person in the whole world."

Lexa smiled. "Come on, let's take you to mine."

….

The walk back was around 30 minutes long and Lexa couldn't help but bombard Clarke with lots of questions.

"Why were you at the park?"

"I was looking for you."

"How did you know I was going to be there."

"Well I didn't, that was actually the third park I went to. Lucky I found you then, I was running out of parks." Clarke answered with a dry laugh.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Raven. As soon as you were kicked out I think, Anya called up Raven asking if I could find you and look after you since she wasn't allowed out of the house."

"You didn't have to…thank you so much."

"Of course I did, what did you expect me to leave you here all alone, defenceless with god knows creepy perverts walking near you. Hell no. And enough with the thanking, you don't need to thank me."

…

Lexa woke up startled. She took in the new surroundings; she was in bed in a room with squeaky white walls which smelled of roses. On the floor she saw her backpack and then all the memories came flooding back.

Abby sauntered into the room, "Good, you're awake."

"Hi?"

"Hello Lexa, consider this a new house warming greeting. This is your new room, you can decorate it however you want, you can paint it whatever colour you want, just try not to punch holes in the wall." Abby smiled warmly.

"Abby I-you don't know how much this means to me, thank you so much."

"Lexa you are too polite, and didn't Clarke tell you not to say thank you all the time, we are happy for you to be here. Oh and Clarke's room is on your right and Raven's on your left. You are welcome in this house indefinitely." Lexa's eyes started to water. Abby immediately pulled Lexa into another bone crushing hug, "Oh sweetie."

Abby scanned Lexa's face. "Oh my god. What happened to your face?" Lexa had forgotten about that, almost.

"Oh um, it was my mum." Lexa said, hanging her head in embarrassment. Abby gasped, "You poor poor thing."

….

"Raven?" Lexa knocked on her door 3 times. The door was badly painted red with a sign on the front stating _"All ye that enter, shall suffer the Raven's wrath."_

"Come in."

Lexa stepped into Raven's room, it had the same structure as hers but it was completely different at the same time. There were streaks of red and black paint on the walls with lots of posters hanging from them. Her room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, music booming from her massive stereo which had been taking up most of the space in the room.

"Hey Lexa, I mean hey roomie."

"I just wanna say thanks for helping me out, if it weren't for you telling Clarke, I would still be out there freezing my ass off." Lexa chuckled slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Anya's been texting me non stop ever since I told her that you were staying here with us, becoming part of the Griffin household."

"Yeah, tell her I'm fine and where's Clarke?"

"I don't know; this house is so big. Actually she's probably in the art studio, just turn left down the stairs and then left again."

Lexa gently shut the door behind her and started her trek downstairs. As she neared the art studio, she heard a voice singing along to music, Lexa thought the voice was heavenly. She peeped through the gap in the door and saw Clarke singing along to music as she painted on a canvas which was full of abstract swirls of green, it looked intense. She recognised the song, it was Hero by Enrique Inglesias.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" _Yes_

"Would you run and never look back?" _Never_

"Would you cry if you saw me crying?" _Probably_

"Would you save my soul tonight?" I _want to_

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips?" _Dear god yes_

"Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this." _You can make me laugh any day Clarke_

"Now would you die for the one you love?" _I would_

"Hold me in your arms, tonight." _okay_

"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away." _Clarke is so amazing_

"Would you swear that you'll always be mine?" _Yes_  
"Would you lie? Would you run and hide?" _Never_  
"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?" Please be  
"I don't care. You're here tonight." _I don't either_

 _What am I thinking!_ Lexa chastised herself, smacking herself in the forehead with her palm, trying to get those thoughts away.

"Lexa?"

 _Oh shit, she heard me. I shouldn't have smacked my forehead so loudly. I need to stop being so dumb, it's not like Clarke Griffin will ever like me._

 _…_

Clarke turned around when she heard a noise and saw Lexa in the background, peering at her. "Lexa?" Clarke internally smiled.

"Hi" She meekly whispered.

"You have a beautiful voice." Clarke blushed furiously, "Thanks."

Lexa awkwardly shuffled closer.

"You wanna talk about it?" Clarke asked.

"About everything or anything you want."

"okay." Lexa pulled up a stool to sit next to Clarke.

"Well, it wasn't always like this. My parents used to be much kinder and warmer but ever since Aden died…they have never been the same. I guess none of us have ever been the same."

"Who's Aden?" Clarke asked curiously.

"My little brother."

"Oh, may I ask how he, you know."

"2 years ago our whole family went out on a boating trip and we were all messing around and having fun. But I was being careless and stupid and I slipped and fell into the water." Clarke listened intently silently urging her to continue.

"Aden, always trying to be the hero he was, jumped into the water after me. He was 2 years younger than me but he was a champion swimmer at school. Anyways, when he pulled me back from the currents, his foot got caught in-between the rocks. I tried to save him, but I couldn't save him and he-he drowned." Lexa wiped her eyes as a few tears left her eyes.

"Oh Lexa, you know it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do." Clarke rubbed Lexa's back.

"Yes I could have, if I had watched more carefully, if I hadn't slipped, if I was a better swimmer. It should have been me."

Clarke held Lexa firmly until she looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me. You are special. Fate is fate, you can't control what happens. You can't always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders Lexa, you have to share it with someone."

"Who?"

"Share it with me Lexa, share with me your burdens and I will help to lift them from you."

"Thank you, I have never told that to anyone else. My parent's have always blamed me for his death, I guess they've never forgiven me. When he died, I felt so angry you know, so I got into so many street fights and accidents to try and take away the pain, it's become my default." Clarke soaked in the weight of Lexa's words before taking a deep breath.

"When my dad was killed in a car accident, we were in a bad shape. My mum would just drown herself in work, I would party away the pain and Raven helped us through it. Even though my dad wasn't Raven's father, he was more like a father than hers ever was. Ever since Raven was 5, he saw Raven as his own. Raven grieved in her own way I guess.

But when everything was going downhill, she was the one to pull us all out. Raven will always have my back, and I hers."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

They both hugged longingly for a few minutes before they regained their composures and Abby called them to breakfast.

"BREAKFAST IN 5."

"COMING." Clarke screamed back.

Clarke turned to Lexa, "Um do you want to go to a party. It's Bellamy's, it will only be Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, me of course and I think Anya will come too because Raven has been nagging her ever since. Is that alright? It's tomorrow night, before school starts."

"Okay."

….

 _DING. DONG. Here we go._ Lexa shuffled nervously before the door opened, only then realizing that she can't let the others see how vulnerable she was. Suddenly she stood up straight, broadened her shoulders, cracked her neck and strode into the house.

"Hey guys." Lexa flashed a smile and turned to see Bellamy and the others staring at her.

Then she saw Anya sitting next to Raven, cautiously watching her.

"Anya." She breathed.

At that moment not caring what they thought of her she ran to Anya and enveloped her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Lexa, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen."

"It's quite alright."

Raven waited a few seconds before changing the mood. "Guys, let's PARTAYYYY!"

"I got vodka!" Bellamy shouted from the kitchen.

Octavia nudged Lincoln, "What games should we play, there's truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven or kings. Actually Bell, why don't we play them all."

"Whatever you want lil sis. Let's play Kings first, to get everyone to loosen up."

Everyone sat in a circle and Bellamy handed out the cups and filled them all to the brim.

"How do you play?" Lexa asked.

"Okay so the rules are, wait I have a list."

Bellamy picked it up shoving it towards Lexa.

 _Put a pack of cards in the middle of the circle._

 _If you pick up:_

 _Ace = Waterfall drinking_

 _1 = drink_

 _2 = point at 2 people to drink_

 _3 = take 3 drinks_

 _4= choose someone to drink with you_

 _5 = last to touch the ground_

 _6= girls_

 _7 = last to put their hands up (heaven)_

 _8 = choose a mate to drink every time you drink_

 _9 = have to rhyme_

 _10 = guys_

 _Jack = chug it all back_

 _Queen = Become question asker_

 _King = Make a new rule_

"Got it?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep" Lexa said, popping the p.

"Let's go around in a circle."

Bellamy sat next to Octavia, then Lincoln, then Lexa, then Anya, then Raven, then Clarke and then back to Bellamy.

Bellamy picked up and put it on the ground, "Seven!"

Immediately everyone put their hands up in the air, but since Lexa hadn't really got the hang of the game yet, she was by far the slowest.

"Lexa, drink up." Anya called.

Lexa lifted her red cup and swallowed some down. "Go Lexa" Raven hollered.

Octavia then picked up a card, "Eight." She immediately stared at Lincoln who sighed knowing he was chosen. "Hey Matey! If I'm gonna have to drink, you will suffer too."

"Of course I will.." Lincoln sighed, he hoped that anyone else hadn't picked up that he was seriously crushing hard on Bellamy's little sister.

They both chugged it down and Lincoln's face contorted into a face of pain. "Wow, considering you're a guy of your size, I wouldn't have guessed that you were a lightweight." Clarke laughed.

Anya replied for him, "Our whole family is kinda lightweight actually, well except from our little Lexa here." She nudged Lexa who then glared at her for calling her little.

Lincoln then picked up a card, "4" who then pointed straight at Octavia, "Payback." Lincoln snarked.

Bellamy was seemingly oblivious to the constant back and forth flirting going on between his little sister and his best friend. Whereas Anya and Raven were currently sucking face until their go. Lexa was squashed between the two 'couples', finding herself sitting opposite Clarke, who was also squashed too.

Lexa and Clarke locked eyes and seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Lexa complaining about being stuck in the middle and Clarke sympathising since she at least had Bellamy as a buffer.

"Lexxaaaaa, your go." Lincoln slurred.

"What the hell Linc, you only had one chug how are you so drunk already?"

"Told you, lightweight." Anya answered after she had parted from Raven's lips.

Lexa picked up a card, "Ace". "I forgot, what does this do."

Everyone groaned. "You have to start the waterfall, basically you chug and when the person before you have stopped, only then you can stop drinking, well until your cup is empty."

Lexa smirked, she could use her heavy weight-ness to her advantage after all.

"So like this?" Lexa picked up her red cup and started to drink from it.

Then Anya picked up her cup and so on. Luckily Lincoln was last, so he wouldn't get even more drunk then he already was.

Lexa held up her cup, still drinking, torturing the others until she finally put hers down.

As soon as Lexa put her cup down, Anya immediately followed but then Raven stayed strong. Slowly chugging from her cup, looking directly at Clarke who was struggling and groaning with all the alcohol being downed. When Clarke completely downed her cup, then Raven was forced to stop and like Anya, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln put down their cups.

Anya picked up her card, "10"

"Yesss." Raven pumps her fist out in the air.

"This is so unfair, there are 5 girls and only two of us guys." Bellamy muttered as he chugged his drink.

"My goooo" Raven states. She picks up a card and slams it on the ground, "9. Boom"

"Doom"

"Gloom"

"Tomb"

Lincoln looked petrified as his brain tried to rack up a word.

"Ughh, not again."

He downed his drink, finishing it completely.

"Clarkey, last but not least." Bellamy teased.

Clarke picked up her card and threw it down when she saw it. "Jack. You have got to be kidding me."

Since her cup was completely drained from the waterfall earlier on, Bellamy refilled her cup all the way to the brim. Then smirked.

"All yours princess, drink up."

Clarke gave one last look at Lexa and chugged the drink down in one go till it was all burning down her throat.

"Woahhh princess, didn't know you had it in you. Well I knew but since you aren't at a proper house party, I didn't expect you to."

Clarke shrugged, motioning to play a different game.

…..

Lincoln with a cheeky smile saying "truth" he answered taking a sip from his vodka "mhhhmm... if you had to be together with someone out of this group, who would it be?" Bellamy asked. There seems to be more behind the question Lexa noticed but she hadn't had time to think about it , she had her own problem ,and that problem had a name, it was Clarke, who was now staring at her. _Can't she just stop confusing her?_ "Umm.. Octavia." Lincoln says jokingly throwing a kiss and hoping that Bellamy doesn't catch on to his true feelings. The whole group cheered except from Bellamy and Clarke who was of course trying to make her attempt of staring at Lexa a little bit less obvious. "Clarke, truth or dare?" the still flustered Lincoln asked. Clarke actually stops staring at Lexa and whips her head to turn and answer "dare",

"I dare you to kiss Lexa, with tongue for 1 minute". Octavia seems to be happy about it whilst muttering about payback, Lexa never understood why boys are so into two girls kissing as Bellamy was currently grinning, but as Clarke leant in and their lips touched she understood _._

 _Fuck this is wonderful, her lips are so soft and amazing. I can get lost in your lips Clarke._

Clarke felt like so could explode, it seemed to feel like Lexa's lips were molded to fit hers. She saw fireworks and she loved it.

 _Holy shit, I'm kissing her, I'm kissing Lexa Woods! I'm so lucky I'm drunk or I wouldn't be able to do this. Thank god for Raven. Gotta thank her after this._

As their kiss sadly came to an end, Clarke locked eyes with Lexa before blushing furiously and looking away.

* * *

 **HEY READERS, THERE WILL BE A CONTINUATION OF THE DRINKING GAME/GAMES/PARTY ONLY IF YOU WANT IT. THANKS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

IF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHY IN CHAPTER 1, LEXA SAID HER MUM DIED AND THEN INDRA WAS TELLING HER OFF. INDRA IS HER STEP-MUM AFTER HER FATHER (GUSTUS REMARRIED) ALSO NOTE THAT ADEN WAS ALWAYS INDRA'S FAVOURITE.

They both turned to Raven as the game began to start again.

After a while of laughter and awkward moments mostly consisting of Clarke and Lexa barely giving each other any eye contact whatsoever, it was uncomfortable and after the massage grumbling Anya had to give to Bellamy it was Raven's turn.

"Clarke, truth or dare? "Dare" she answered which made Raven suspiciously happy." I dare you to take a body shot on Lexa". Clarke turns to Lexa whose head whipped up. "Yeah sure." Clarke and Lexa tried to act like it was no big deal but everyone of course saw through that, no one mentioning it though.

They empty the desk on which snacks and the vodka glass was standing. _shit, shit, shit_ Lexa thoughts, she just wanted to run away and never come back, scared if she got out of control and made of fool of herself by kissing Clarke again. But at the same time, she wanted to know how it felt to have Clarke Griffin take a body shot off of her.

Clarke got on top of Lexa and Lexa was cursing Clarke for not sitting a bit higher or lower , she definitely did that purpose she thought to herself.

Clarke put the lemon slice in Lexa's mouth, the vodka in her belly button and sprinkled the salt on her stomach as the brunette watched her.

Lexa thought she was about to pass out when Clarke started to lick the salt, painfully and slowly off of her stomach, after that Clarke made a small pause just to suck out the vodka so strong that Lexa was sure that she left a hickey, she even went up to the point that she licked circles around her belly button, the brunette tried with all her strength not to moan. Finally, when she was about bite the lemon, for what she has to move up a bit, the contact drives Lexa insane and she let out a soft moan.

As Clarke was about to bite in the lemon the brunette couldn't but notice how blue her eyes were...so blue.

Clarke was freaking out; she was so nervous but was trying to hide it to the best of her abilities. The worst was when Lexa moaned and she Clarke was squirming on top of her, trying not to squeal or moan in return. But she had to keep a straight face and pretend she wasn't in any way, at all nervous or worried.

As Clarke moved back from Lexa, to signal the end of the body shot, Octavia jumped and squealed in a drunken excitement. "Again! Again! Lexa you gotta give one back to Clarke, well unless you're too scared to." Octavia teased.

Lexa puffed out her chest, she was never one to back down from a challenge and she need to show to them and herself that this didn't effect her in any way. Lexa strode towards Clarke, who was just staring at her motionless and pushed her gently down on the table that she was leaning against, then Clarke took off her stop and locked eyes with Lexa. She placed the lemon in her mouth and the salt in her belly button, then Bellamy placed the shot on her stomach.

Lexa slowly trailed up with tongue to her belly button and licked, making Clarke shiver underneath her. Lexa was shivering herself but she could always just blame the vodka. She picked up the shot with her mouth and flicked it up so the drink was in her mouth. She gulped it down and then began to trail her tongue all the way up to Clarke's neck, on where she repeated what Clarke had done earlier by sucking on her neck and marking her with a large hickey.

Then Lexa moved up, kissing along Clarke's jaw as she inched higher and higher until she reached Clarke's plumps lips and darted her tongue around to find the lemon. Lexa felt that Clarke had purposely put the lemon deep inside her mouth as Lexa had to reposition herself to take the lemon out of her mouth as it was so deep inside. Lexa bit down and slowly removed the lemon from Clarke's mouth as she heard catcalls and cheers from the other members in the group, even Anya was smirking from the sidelines.

"Fuck that was hot." Bellamy said.

Clarke and Lexa both looked at each other and blushed. Lexa would just blame it on the vodka later.

"How about let's play attached at the hip, we need to get into 2 pairs and one three." Raven said.

Bellamy immediately walked towards where Octavia and his best friend were standing and joined their pair, making a three. Raven and Anya obviously joined up and that left Clarke and Lexa.

"So uh I guess I'm with you." Clarke said nervously.

"Yes…you aree." Lexa replied very slightly drunkenly.

Anya started to write the different body parts the small white pieces of paper that managed to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

She shuffled them and handed them out to the two other groups.

Octavia reads theirs out, "Forearms." She shrugged and then linked arms with her crush and brother.

Raven read out theirs, "Feet." Raven then proceeded to put one foot on top of Anya's, effectively stamping on it. "Hey!"

"Boo Boo don't worry; we'll switch from time to time."

"Boo Boo?" Lexa smirked.

Anya glared at her so to say shut up.

Clarke read theirs out, "Ass or forehead, Anya what the fuck." Anya then started to cackle away in the back ground, with Raven joining her nearly on the floor in tears. "U _laugh_ have to _laugh_ choose."

Clarke froze and Lexa froze too, both staring at each other not having a clue on what to do.

Raven then broke the tension and then shouted, "Hey you love birds, stop eye-fucking each other and choose! You could cut the sexual tension in this room with a knife, and I'm not just talking about you too." She said as she eyed Octavia in the background.

Clarke and Lexa both seemed to have broken out of their trance and they began to choose. "Erm, Lexa what do you think."

Lexa was only thinking about how hard it was and to choose to either rub her ass against Clarke's and get riled up every time she moved or on the other hand, be touching foreheads with Clarke and staring deeply into her eyes and plump lips then resisting the urge to kiss her every few seconds. She contemplated the options and when she was about to say, she was interrupted by Clarke who then said "Foreheads, that way I can stare into your beautiful eyes."

 _Fuck._

That was not the option Lexa was about to say but she went along with it anyways, she knew that if Clarke wouldn't usually be so blunt but Lexa brushed it off as the alcohol.

 _Anyways how could a girl like Clarke ever like a girl like me. We're from two different worlds, Clarke Griffin is just the kindest person and most forgiving. She hasn't even held a major grudge against Finn, even after what he tried to do to her. I shouldn't confuse her kindness with feelings, it will only get me hurt. I'm so broken._

Clarke looked at Lexa with such longing in her eyes, it was hard for anyone not to see other than the oblivious Lexa of course but Clarke didn't expect much.

 _The subtle back and forth flirting doesn't mean anything to her…She doesn't deserve someone like Lexa Woods, someone so strong, so brave, so selfless. Lexa saved her from Finn even though they barely knew each other. We're from two different worlds. At least Lexa doesn't hide her feelings, she confronts them but I on the other hand, hide them with my cheerleader and party girl façade. I'm so broken._

They both touched foreheads and sighed, both fighting the urge and both wondering what the other was thinking. Clarke could feel Lexa's soft and gentle breathing on her and it soothed her. "Hi" Lexa whispered.

"Hi" Clarke replied.

They both giggled at the situation.

Lincoln spoke up, "So the rules are that if at any given time you are not touching your partner or partners with that body part, the whole team will have to drink a shot and then the process repeats until you either pass out or yeah.

"No, Raven stop it. It's my turn, you've been trampling my foot for the past 5 minutes!"

"No Anya, just a bit longer, you know my foot cramps."

"Fine"

Clarke and Lexa both burst out laughing at the couple bickering, "They're already so domestic." Anya rolled her eyes at them. Lexa found it hard to laugh when Clarke's forehead was against hers, so she had to hold onto Clarke's head to bring them slightly closer. As Clarke moved forward, not realizing what Lexa was doing, their lips brushed by accident and immediately they both pulled back in surprise.

"Hey! SHOTS!" Bellamy called out.

"Shit" they both muttered at the same time, not hearing the other but both not talking about the shots.

Octavia brought the drinks over still linked to Bellamy and Lincoln and Clarke and Lexa both downed theirs in seconds.

As they once more connected their foreheads, Raven yelled out, "Spin the bottle!"

"What! No fair! Look at us!" Clarke argued.

"That's what makes it all the fun." Anya snarked back.

Raven slapped Anya's ass, "That's right baby."

Anya glared right back at her.

They Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln sat in the circle first with Octavia in-between them, then Raven and Anya approaching, figuring a way of sitting down with their leg still touching.

Then Clarke and Lexa who were having difficulty on seeing where they were going without tripping the other up, as they slowly sat down, they both realized the problem.

"How are we going to spin the bottle. Anya can it you spin it for us?" Lexa asked.

"Do it yourself, you lazy pig."

Lexa groaned as they both had to shuffle forward to spin the bottle and then afterwards shuffle backwards. "Who did it land on?" Lexa asked trying to look but not wanting to risk getting another shot. Clarke felt a small surge of jealousy overrun her.

"Me." Anya groaned.

Clarke's jealousy was sudden replaced with laughter as she struggled to stick to Lexa's forehead. Clarke watched the facial emotions on Lexa's face and couldn't even think straight, tears were rolling down her eyes and everything.

"Anya, get here because I obviously can't."

Anya inched forwards, dragging Raven along with her. "Hey! Just coz you wanna kiss your little sis, doesn't mean you have to drag me down with ya."

"How are we going to do this." Anya grumbled.

"Well Anya," Raven started. "When two people like each other, they open their mouths and kiss."

"Shut up Raven." Lexa said, looking like she was going to murder her.

Clarke had to move her forehead slightly to the side as Anya leant in to kiss Lexa. Anya's cheek was rubbing on Clarke's lips.

Lexa felt Anya slowly lean into the kiss then fifty times the speed, lean out. Lexa felt like it was the most repulsive feeling in the world.

"Eww Raven I don't know what you see in her."

"Fuck off." Anya said, giving her the finger.

"Well Clarke, I don't know what you see in Lexa either."

Clarke blushed and shied away. Lexa nearly copying her exact reactions.

"It's not like I can't see you guys eye fucking from a mile away, Raven was right." Anya said again before she shuffled back to her place with Raven being dragged behind her.

Since Lexa and Clarke couldn't do anything but stare into each others eyes, they did just that while the game went on.

Throughout the game they just had a silent conversation with their eyes until it turned to Clarke's turn. "Ugh, not again."

They both were forced to shuffle forwards no where Clarke had to spin the bottle and then both shuffled back.

"Who is it?" Clarke asked, slightly dreading the answer. She hoped it wasn't Bellamy because he was like an older brother to her but she hoped it was Raven since Raven and her had kissed and made out many times before at many house parties before, platonically of course.

Everyone except her and Lexa burst out laughing and they were so annoyed because they wouldn't answer her.

"Who?"

"Who?" Even Lexa asked because the curiosity had taken the better of her.

"You." Raven said.

"Yeah I know it's me coz I spun the bottle." Clarke said.

"No, I don't mean you, I mean you." She pointed at Lexa. Clarke and Lexa both froze and stared at each other.

Clarke initiated the kiss and molded into Lexa's lips. Lexa froze at first but after a few seconds she molded into the kiss, she felt Lexa's warm and inviting lips. After what seemed like forever, they broke from the kiss parting and breathing heavily, foreheads still touching.

"See that was easy." Bellamy spoke up.

A few hours later were a blur to Clarke as Lexa and herself didn't interact very much other than that kiss, someway along the way, they had all decided to stop doing playing the 'attached at the hip game'. Until…," CLARKEYYYY, I dareee youuu to, ummm," Octavia seemed to be deep in thought before uttering those next few words, "serenade someone with the cheesiest and sappiest song you know to the person you have a crush on."

Clarke pleaded with Octavia not to make her do it, "Come on Clarke, you know you wannnnaa. If you don't ill tell them allll about youuu."

"What? You wouldn't." Clarke asked, shocked. Even though she knew the sober Octavia would never spill her secrets, she knew the drunk one would.

"Oh come onn Clarke, you are suchhh a buzzkill. Or should I start."

"No! Stop, I'll do it okay!"

Clarke paced around the room thinking of a song and everyone else stilled quiet in case they were 'chosen' by Clarke.

"Gotta take a little time" Clarke began singing.  
"A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older"

Clarke started to walk closer and closer to where Anya, Raven and Lexa were sitting.

"Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
I through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder" Everyone held in a breath as she closed nearer to Raven and Lexa still refusing to meet any of their eyes yet.

"In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life" Clarke kneeled down and looked up at Lexa and she began sweetly singing the chorus. Clarke was a nervous wreck and she was panicking inside, whilst Lexa's badass heart was swooning as she realized her feelings were Clarke were not just one sided.

"I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me…"

As Clarke slowed to a finish she was freaking out,

 _Fuck, she'll hate me forever. What have I done?!_

Before Lexa could say anything, or anyone else for that matter, Clarke sprinted out of the house and unto the dark streets. Running as fast as she could only hear some voices in the background calling out to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Clarke stop!" Lexa sprinted out of the house after Clarke and ran after her.

After around 5 minutes of flat out running, Lexa managed to catch up to Clarke.

"You're quite fast you know that right?" Lexa panted.

"Go away." Clarke said, facing the opposite direction. "Clarke, how about we go somewhere huh, instead of wandering the streets at midnight, come on, I'll take you somewhere nice."

Lexa and Clarke walked in silence for around 20 minutes before they arrived at a beach. Even though the sun was nowhere to be found, the full moon was shining brightly and reflecting off the waves, creating a picture perfect image.

When they sat down on the beach, Clarke began to speak up.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the whole serenading you thing, you must probably hate me now." Clarke hung her head low not expecting an answer.

"Stop right there, first of all I could never hate you, second of all is that Octavia forced you to and lastly third of all, I may have a slight crush on you too." Before the words could fully register in Clarke's mind, Lexa tilted up Clarke's chin and pulled her in a soft passionate kiss.

Clarke felt like her mind was on fire and that she exploded into a million pieces, with fireworks going off everywhere in her head.

 _That was way better than the party kiss we shared, it was better than all my kisses._

As they pulled away, Clarke's forehead rested on Lexa's as they breathed and Lexa grinned at Clarke, with Clarke grinning back at her too.

….

"Morning Sunshine." Lexa ran through Clarke's hair with her fingers.

"Hi. What… did we?"

"No, we didn't. You were quite a bit drunk last night so you asked me to stay with you."

"Oh okay, thank you Lexa."

"Wait you remember when we…you know."

"Yes of course Lexa, I will always remember it." Lexa blushed red.

"So what's going to happen now?

"If you want we can try this and take it slow."

"I would like that very much." Lexa replied. She leant down and softly kissed Clarke.

"Mhhhmm…"

Suddenly the door burst open, Raven entering. "Woah! Hey did someone do the dirty?" She smirked.

"NO!" They both shouted at Raven.

"Okay okay, Mama G just told me to get you guys for breakfast."

"We'll be down in a bit."

"Kay kay." Then Raven left the room.

"So…where were we..." Lexa asks coyly.

"We were about to go to breakfast." Clarke said whilst getting up to change and Lexa frowned.

….

"Good morning Mrs Gr-Mama G."

"Good morning Lexa. Join us." Abby gestured to the table where Anya and Raven already sat.

"Anya?"

"Yes Lexa."

"Why are you here?"

"Raven was a bit tipsy so I helped her to bed and happened to stay the night." Anya replied, looking guilty.

"Oh, I get it. That was so nice of you to _help_ Raven into bed. Hmm?" Lexa said with her hands on her hips.

Abby snorted, "I was not born yesterday but I trust Raven. I hope she used protection."

"Mum! It's not even a guy anyways." Clarke said.

Abby then continued, "Yeah, but you never know. Anyways Anya, was she good?"

"MUM!"

It was then Anya's turn to flush bright red, "Yes Mrs Griffin." She replied meekly.

"Good job." Abby then patted Raven on the back. Clarke groaned and put her head in her hands. Lexa was just staring bewildered at the whole situation beforehand. Raven was proudly beaming.

"But Clarke, if ANYONE even touches you, hell WILL break loose." Abby said glancing briefly at Lexa. Lexa gulped whilst Raven patted her on the back in 'sympathy'. Then it was silent before Abby and Raven both started laughing with tears rolling down their eyes.

"What?" Anya whispered.

After a few minutes of Abby's and Raven's laughter, Abby began to speak. "Oh Lexa, I'm sorry I had to scare you like that but it was hilarious. Yes, I know you and Clarke are together or…something, it's fine with me. As long as you don't hurt her, same as you Anya."

"What? How do you-"

"Yes, a little birdy called Raven told me." Abby replied.

Then Clarke reached over to smack Raven on the back of the head.

"Oww"

"You deserved that."

"Probably."

"Mama G, I promise you that I will never ever intentionally hurt Clarke."

"Good, that was all I needed to hear."

….

"Okay we're here Clarke."

"When can I take the blindfold off."

Lexa guided Clarke out of the car and they walked for a few minutes before Lexa stopped Clarke.

"Now."

Clarke took off her black blindfold and slowly opened her eyes, they were standing at the top of a hill, and next to them was a picnic blanket with food and with small candles lit around the sides. Clarke gasped and looked up and saw the sunset painting the sky red and pink.  
Clarke looked towards Lexa with such adoration as she realised how much planning must have gone into this.

She looked at Lexa and enveloped her into a crushing hug. "Thank you."

….

Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes lit up in delight as she looked into the picnic basket, which was full of all different types of food. "PANCAKES!"

"How?"

Lexa just tapped her nose and smirked whilst Clarke greedily munched on them. "This is the best picnic EVER!" Lexa just chuckled.

…..

"Look Anya, I don't know why you are insisting on doing this." Raven sighed.

"Raven, come on. It'll be fun." Anya pouted.

"Fine." Raven said, dramatically releasing her breath and then giggled.

Raven and Anya were lying in bed, snuggled close together. "Ugh, I don't want to go." Raven complained as she held on to Anya tightly.

"We don't have to go anywhere, Rae." Anya grinned.

"We need food, though. My stomach hurts from the lack of food." Raven complained as she started kissing Anya's face. She ended up kissing her deeply on her mouth, but her stomach made some weird noises.

"Ugh!" Raven turned on her back, almost falling out of the small bed.

"We don't have food anymore. We have to get some from the kitchen." Raven said, while she climbed over Anya out of the bed.

"I'm sure Clarke has some. I'm not walking all the way downstairs to get food." Raven smirked. Clarke always had food, no matter where she was.

She pulled on her sweatpants to look decent enough to cross the hall and walk into Clarke's room.

"Huh. Empty." Raven then went to hunt for food in her drawers when she saw her sketchbook, Raven flipped through a few pages and saw many drawings of Lexa.

"Aww, cute."

Raven then proceeded to go back to Anya after she managed to grab some food.

….

'Hmmm." Clarke smiled happily when she woke up from soft lips against her cheek.

She didn't open her eyes but pulled Lexa's head closer, then Lexa buried her face in Clarke's neck.

"Morning." Lexa mumbled before placing a trail of kisses in Clarke's neck, up to her jaw.

"Morning, Clarkey." Clarke giggled. She felt Lexa smile in her neck, and decided to open her eyes. It was still early, but Clarke didn't mind.

Every minute awake with Lexa wasn't wasted after all.

Lexa's hair was in a messy bun from the sleeping. "Cute." she mumbled, before turning on her side to face Lexa. She wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist and pulled her closer.

"So what do you want to do today?" Clarke asked.

"I want to take you on a date." Lexa mumbled as she stared at Clarke's face.

"Oh lord." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"What?" Lexa smirked, and planted a soft kiss on Clarke's nose.

"Aww. I can't wait." Clarke giggled and her heart melted every time Lexa kissed her like that.

Clarke was excited that she was going on another date with Lexa but felt bad that she hadn't done anything yet so she promised her future self that she would be the one next time.

"Should we invite the others. I know that where I am taking you, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Raven will love it too." Lexa asked.

"Of course." Clarke replied.

"I'll ask Anya and Raven." Lexa said and she made herself decent enough and opened the door to walk towards Raven's room.

Clarke closed her eyes again with a smile.

Raven and Anya were in for the idea, and Raven suggested they'd invite Octavia and Lincoln as well. Lexa confirmed that they already planned to do so.

They agreed on a time to leave, and Lexa walked back to her own room, seeing that Clarke had fallen asleep again, rolled up like a little child which brought a sweet small smile on her lips.

"Hello." she sat on the bed, gently shaking Clarke's shoulder to wake her up. Clarke mumbled something but didn't wake up.

Lexa decided to call Lincoln first, before she woke Clarke. Lincoln and Octavia were up for it too, and she heard Octavia excitedly squealing in the background, making her chuckle.

They walked out of their room, sure they had everything they needed.

Raven and Anya were already waiting for them in the hallway.

"Let's go!" Raven yelled out and she grabbed Clarke's hand, leaving Anya and Lexa behind. Raven and Clarke ran downstairs waiting impatiently for Lexa and Anya to join them as well. Clarke already panted a little from the running and Lexa snorted and laughed when she saw that.

"You really need to work out more." she whispered in Clarke's ear, teasingly.

"Shut up, Lexa." Clarke smirked and planted a kiss on Lexa's cheek before dropping herself behind the wheel.

"Passenger seat DIBS!" Raven called out and Anya rolled her eyes.

It took them about 40 minutes to get there, and Lincoln and Octavia were already waiting for them.

"Hey, guys." they exchanged some hugs, and walked toward the entrance. Lexa insisted on paying for Clarke again, because it had been her idea to go here.

Then they proceeded to walk into the fairground and soon went their separate ways, Clarke looked around and saw that it was full of stalls of games.

Clarke was intent on 'paying' Lexa back so she made it her mission to win her as many prizes as possible.

But Lexa also had a similar idea and soon Lexa had won 12 giant stuffed animals whereas Clarke had won Lexa only 5.

Lexa was content and proud of herself and Clarke was mumbling about how she wasn't able to get Lexa as many or more. Lexa just chuckled in response and bragged about her skill.

After a few rides and more teddy bear prizes, they all texted each other to meet up again for lunch.

"Guys!" Raven called out, and waved.

Lexa and Clarke walked towards them, then saw Octavia and Lincoln hand in hand, coming up behind.

"Hey guys." Clarke smiled. "What are we eating?"

"Pizza!" Octavia called out.

"Alright." Clarke didn't mind. She liked Pizza, and knew that the rest of them liked it too.

They ordered some, and settled down on the balcony, enjoyed the sun and made small talk. They wore their sunglasses, and Clarke couldn't deny that Lexa looked sexy with them. Lexa's sunglasses stood halfway her nose, her eyebrows still visible, Lexa had her hair loose, and tucked behind her ears. Clarke couldn't resist to randomly plant a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Lexa just smiled as she continued talking to Lincoln.

Raven and Anya were bickering over something and Clarke and Octavia started a conversation as well.

They sat a while after they had finished their food, and they were all wrapped up in an interesting conversation together, about their teachers.

They managed to stay on the balcony talking about so much but at the same time, talking about nothing. They all also ate their pizza in the windowsill and watched the sunset together.

Lexa played with Clarke's hair, and Clarke almost fell asleep against Lexa's comfy chest.

Octavia was lying on Lincoln's lap and Raven and Anya had still been bickering until they were kissing passionately.

It was getting dark, and Lexa wanted to go to back, but Clarke was asleep, so she decided to carry her bridal style to the car. The sky was black, even though the stars shined brightly. She hummed a song, that Clarke and her had sang before.

She felt Clarke move against her, and checked if she was awake.

Raven and Anya were sleepily dragged into the car by Lexa and she heard Raven mumbling about how if she wasn't asleep, she would be totally kicking Lexa's ass. She drove them all home happily and at the end of the day when she tucked Clarke into bed, she wondered how she was so lucky to have this.


End file.
